Plan Verde
by Kitty1217
Summary: Se encontró febril, su cuerpo doliéndole. Cuando vio la expresión en Reborn, sabia que algo estaba mal. Reborn suele ocultar cosas de el, pero esta vez...el sabia que era algo serio. Exactamente que es lo que estaba pasando...? Pero el no estaba tan seguro que el quería saber... ADVERTENCIA: M nominal por una razón!


**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es de Akira Amano. Por favor de apoyar la manga/anime actual cuando sea disponible en su país.

Hello, Hello~Buenas! Mi nombre es Kitty (aquí) pero todo el mundo me llama Hibari xD. Sé que ustedes no me conocen pero esta historia está en ingles y bueno, quise traducirla. Una cosa...Aunque español es mi primera lengua, nunca lo estudie bien en gramática, así que perdón si hay muchos errores...

Me gusta mucho escribir sobre las parejas. Tengo fanfictions con Sesshoumaru y Kagome, cuales las voy a traducir también, si les interesan, por favor léanlas cuando sean publicadas en español! Ahora, Al primer capítulo en español!

 **Plan Verde**

 **Capitulo** **01**

Ardor... ¿de donde estaba viniendo el ardor?

Todo lo que el recuerda es que el estaba caminando hacia la escuela solo (lo cual es un milagro como Yamamoto y Gokudera-Kun siempre estaban con él). Después... un dolor rápido en la parte posterior de su cuello...y después...oscuridad.

¿Se habrá desmayado en las calles? No, no era posible. El no se había sentido enfermo esta mañana.

Su mano derecha crispa. El estaba recostado en algo suave, eso el podía decir. Esta vez su cuerpo entero trato de moverse pero a nada. Su cuerpo estaba tan febril y el estaba seguro que no era por una fiebre... pero entonces ¿por qué?

Tratando de abrir sus ojos no era tarea fácil. Sus parpados estaban tan, pero tan pesados que pensaba que él iba a parar y tratar tal vez otro tiempo, un tiempo que él no sabía cuando ya que se sentían tan pesadas. El decidió en tratar una vez más antes de parar y esta vez sí se abrieron un poco. La luz era tan brillante pera sus ojos que se cerraron automáticamente de nuevo pero se abrieron cuando pensaron que era posible. El no estaba seguro si fue él quien estaba controlando sus ojos o tal vez solamente era su cerebro...

Los abrió despacio, con el temor de estar en un lugar que no estaba seguro que supiera. Finalmente abriéndolos tanto como pudo, vio un techo. Bueno claro, techos están en todos lados ¿no? Inclino su cabeza un poco hacía la derecha. Ahí, casi fuera de vista, vio algo. Bueno alguien. Aunque su cuerpo estaba febril y estaba doliendo, encontró fuerza para inclinarla tanto como pudo. Ahí vio a Reborn. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¡Reborn!" No sabía que podía estar tan feliz como estaba ahora por ver a Reborn. Pensaba que había sido secuestrado o algo. Sin embargo, su cara derribó.

Reborn estaba sentado ahí, su sombrero cubría la mayoría de su cara, haciendo que sus ojos estén cubiertos en una sombra. El no podía ver la mirada en esos ojos, generalmente, traviesos. ¿Había algo mal? Los labios de Reborn se apretaron, no estaba seguro como lo noto pero sabía que eso fue lo que hizo. Si, algo definitivamente estaba mal. El nunca haría eso en frente del.

"¿Reborn?" Su voz tenía un poco de miedo, el lo podía escuchar. Aunche no hubiera escuchado su propia voz, el lo sabía. Su mente lo sabía, su cuerpo lo sabía. Continuo a mirar a su tutor. Reborn solamente estaba sentado ahí, profundo en pensamientos. Todavía no lo había notado.

El trato de incorporarse; poniendo toda fuerza que podía a una acción tan fácil que pensó por un momento que algo podría estar mal con él. A través de este proceso el continuo mirando a Reborn. Cuando estaba casi sentado bien en la cama, la cama que finalmente noto era la del y que estaba en su habitación, la cabeza del bebe se sacudió en su dirección.

Sus ojos se encontraron, cada uno mirando profundamente en los ojos del otro. Sin embrago, Reborn fue el que miro hacia al otro lado. Reborn nunca, NUNCA, aparta la mirada de él. Siempre seria Tsuna quien se pone nervioso y aparta la mirada. Esto sorprende a Tsuna y sus sospechas se hicieron más profundas.

"¿Reborn?" De nuevo sonaba temeroso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La misma pregunta seguía simplemente repitiéndose en su cabeza. A lo primero, Reborn no lo miro pero después de como 5 segundos, sus ojos regresaron a mirarlo. Su cara de nuevo se volvió severa.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Esa cara...lo estaba asustando.

Los labios de Reborn formaron una línea delgada. Le cogió uno o dos segundos para responder. "No."

'¿Eh?' Eso era todo? "Um...No lo pareces a mí."

"Dije que nada estaba mal Bueno-Para-Nada Tsuna."

"¡Hey!" De repente sus ojos se volvieron borrosos por los gritos súbito. Se sentía mareado y enfermo y el febril en su cuerpo no estaba ayudando. Casi se cayó de nuevo en la cama pero se hizo a permanecer sentado. "Solo estoy preocupado." Estaba jadeando. Su respiración no viniendo como venia normalmente. No creía que iba aguantar mucho mas, pero él no podía parar ahora.

"No estés preocupado." Reborn le contesto. En verdad no podía ver mucho su cara con la borrosidad pero estaba seguro que él estaba haciendo esa cara de nuevo. ¿Habrá hecho el algo mal de nuevo?

"¡No puedo evitarlo si lo estoy!" De nuevo, no debería de estar gritando él lo sabia pero, ¿que podía hacer? Se estaba enojando y no había otra manera de la cual él lo podía demostrarlo.

"Te dije que no necesitas preocuparte. Nada está mal." El salto de la silla en la que estaba sentando y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¡Reborn!"

"Tsuna." El se voltio hacía él. "Duérmete. Puedo ver que estás cansado. Hablaremos como te sientes cuando te levantes de nuevo." Con eso se voltio, abriendo la puerta, saliendo de ella y finalmente cerrándola.

"Ugh." Se inclino, sintiendo un dolor en todo su cuerpo. El tomo respiros profundos y los exhala para tratar de calmar su cuerpo. Trabajo por un rato hasta que el dolor regreso de nuevo. El simplemente no podía creer en Reborn. Sus palabras y la expresión de su cuerpo dijeron completamente cosas diferentes. ¿Entonces en cual va a creer? Su cuerpo por supuesto. Era bien raro para Reborn mostrar emociones verdaderas y si lo hace, entonces claro que él no lo diría.

EL miro a la puerta y después hacia la silla donde el bebe había estado sentado. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

'El tiempo pasa rápido.' La sonrisa permaneció en su rostro. Tres años. Han sido tres años desde que Reborn llego a su vida. Al principio no estaba tan seguro sobre el bebe, pero ahora, el era como su mejor amigo. En ese tiempo, Reborn también ha crecido un poco. No eran tan notable pero él lo podía ver. El estaba feliz que ellos podían crecer como todo el mundo, aunque a un ritmo más lento.

'Mucho ha pasado en esos tres anos,' sonrió una vez más, 'pero todavía soy Bueno-Para-Nada Tsuna ¿Uh?' Cierto, el ha hecho muchas cosas, y crecido en el proceso pero no tanto. Hasta el mismo lo puede ver. Si, finalmente el había aceptado ser el siguiente en línea para ser un jefe de una Mafia. Vongola se supone ser entregado a él cuando finalmente el haya crecido y ensene que él pueda cuidarla, 'pero creo que eso será un tiempo de ahora.'

Se recostó en la cama. Se quedo mirando el techo, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa para hacer sus ojos enfocados pero no encontró nada. Dio un suspiro. 'Todo lo que quiero es proteger a mis amigos y mi familia.' Levanto sus manos. Las miró. '¿No puedo hacer eso alguna vez? ¿No soy lo suficiente fuerte todavía?' El las apretó a puños, tan duro que no podía ni sentirlas.

Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados de nuevo. El quería luchar contra el cansancio tan mal pero todo era tan difícil para el al momento. 'Tal vez...' sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, estaba perdiendo la batalla. '...debería de seguir el consejo de Reborn y tomar un descanso. Siempre puedo... preguntarle...después...' sus ojos se cerraron completamente y su mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

Vamos a decir que en verdaaaad han sido tres años desde que Reborn apareció, ¿okay?

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Que esta Reborn escondiendo de el?

Entonces... ¿como le gustaron como va? De nuevo, perdón si algo suena mal...No he estudiado el español a fondo aunque sea mi primera lengua. Las escuelas en . enseñan mas el ingles...

Una cosa que quiero decir del título. No sé por qué vino en mente (como lo dije en la versión ingles de esta historia), y tampoco sé si va con esta historia, la única cosa que voy a decir...y no, esos que creen que Verde (de Plan Verde) viene de Verde (el personaje)...estas incorrecto/a...o puede ser que estés correcto/a en alguna manera.

Si a ustedes no les gusta esta pareja mucho, pues yo no sé porque los están leyendo lol

Por favor traten algunas de mis otras historias aunque no estan completa...aqui estan algunas de la que diria que me gustaria que ustedes la traten. No les puedo decir que son buenas porque bueno... ¡Yo soy la escritora! LOL ¡Porfavor aunque sea tratenlas!

 **Mis Queridos Bebes** (No disponible en Espanol Todavia) **  
** _Ser violada no fue lo que Kagome había querido cuando había ido a las ballestas. Siendo Sesshoumaru el que lo había hecho era más de una mentira para ella. Ahora sin embargo, estando embarazada, ella no quiere reunirse con él o acercarse a él con temor de sus bebes por nacer. Pero el no es el único problema que ella tiene de que preocuparse_. _¿_ _Qué tiene que hacer ella ahora que ha sido advertida?_

 **Sesshoumaru** (No disponible en Español Todavía)  
 _Siendo una estudiante de secundaria de día moderno en Japón, es normal para Kagome a no creer en ningún demonio y cualquier cosa relacionada, pero parece que el Destino tenía otros planes para ella. Ella es lanzada hacia el pasado a un tiempo que ella no sabe. Ella conoce a Midori quien la ayuda con muchas cosas._ _¿_ _Pero qué tiene que hacer ella cuando se enamora con alguien que ella no debe?_ _¡En verdad, ella no sabe!_ **  
** **  
** **Shingetsu Gakuen** (No disponible en Español Todavía) -Escuela Nueva Luna-  
 _La Familia Vongola creó Shingetsu Gakuen para nuestros mundos diferentes. Conoce nuestros ninjas, nuestros demonios, nuestras mafias y otros que creías que no se podían conocer. Ven con ellos a sus nuevas vidas llena de romance y un nuevo peligro que creías que no era posible o estúpido. SessKag, SasuNaru,1827 y tal vez otros. Naruto, Inuyasha, Reborn! Cruce._

 **Lo Que Viene Antes Del Presente y El Futuro** (No Disponible en Español Todavía)  
 _Nunca esperarías ser echada atrás en el tiempo._ _¿_ _Era eso posible? Ellos no sabían. No sabiendo que hacer, y que_ _esperar_ _,_ _estos_ _personajes_ _deben_ _marchar_ _hacia_ _adelante_ _._ _Aunque... Kagome y Tsuna no estaban tan seguros de sus compañeros._ _¡_ _Ven con ellos a lo largo de su viaje a una tierra desconocida del pasado!_ _Reborn!_ _Cruce_ _._

¡Por favor dejen una crítica! Para que yo pueda saber que les gustan y no les gustan o lo que debo trabajar en, etc. ¡Pero en verdad es porque me gustan sus criticas!

¡Díganme si quieren algunas de esas en español y me pondré a traducirlas!

Bueno, Hasta la Próxima~~  
Kitty1217


End file.
